The subject matter disclosed herein relates to magnetic resonance including nuclear magnetic resonance and electron magnetic resonance.
Magnetic resonance (MR) is one of the most powerful analytical tools employed in the physical, biological, and materials sciences, as well as in medical diagnostics. Nuclei and electrons in a sample under investigation may be thought of as microscopic compasses called spins. In a MR device, a magnet is used to induce spin polarization in the sample (i.e., to partially align these compasses with the external magnetic field). Ultimately, the MR signal in a measurement is proportional to the degree of alignment, which, in turn, increases with the applied field. For this reason, bulky, very-expensive magnets are used whose sole purpose is to produce the highest possible fractional spin alignment and thus the highest signal-to-noise ratio when probing the smallest amount of sample. Unfortunately, and even with the strongest possible magnets, the fractional (nuclear) spin alignment is very low, reaching at room temperature a value of approximately 0.005% or less (i.e., in a hypothetical sample of 1 million nuclear spins, the number difference between spins pointing with the field and against it amounts to less than 50).
Spin polarization is an important parameter to magnetic resonance and thus to analytical science. Some strategies of dynamic polarization of nuclear spins have been introduced in the past. However, they either work at very low temperatures (10 K and below) or are incapable of generating polarization superior to that obtained with the use of a strong magnet. Despite these limitations, higher spin polarization is in such high demand that several companies have developed complex (and very expensive) instruments that partly overcome these problems. Here the sample is cooled down to very low temperatures and subsequently hyperpolarized and quickly transferred to a high-field magnet in the form of a polarized fluid. Such systems are bulky and costly. An alternative method of providing spin polarization is therefore desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.